1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an entertainment system for use in a passenger vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a suspension platform that permits the secure temporary installation of an entertainment device in a passenger vehicle. The suspension platform of the present invention also permits easy removal of the entertainment system from the passenger vehicle.
2. Background Art
There are many devices and systems for the entertainment of passengers in passenger vehicles. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpassenger vehiclexe2x80x9d describes any vehicle used for transportation of people. The term is particularly applicable to automobiles, vans, buses, boats, motor homes, and even airplanes, but not limited thereto.
Such devices may be as simple as the car radio that is standard equipment for many models of modern automobiles. Some luxury automobiles are equipped with devices by which the operator of the vehicle may obtain information regarding his present location; such devices combine communications equipment and global positioning systems. Conversion vans may be equipped with television sets or videotape players. Such equipment is typically permanently installed, to deter theft, but at the price of difficult and expensive installation by experts.
Commercial buses and airplanes may be fitted with entertainment systems, through which passengers throughout the vehicle may view entertainment programming, such as a movie, selected by the crew of the vehicle. Such systems typically comprise a videotape recorder and a plurality of viewing screens. The viewing screens may comprise projectors and reflective screens hung from the ceiling of the vehicle. Alternatively, viewing screens may be cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors mounted in overhead consoles, or liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors built into armrests or the seatbacks of the vehicle. Entertainment systems of this type are not widely available as original equipment in passenger cars because of cost and warranty considerations, and because in a very large fraction of all passenger car mileage in the United States, the car is occupied only by the driver.
It became apparent to the inventor that there is a need for flexible entertainment systems for use in passenger vehicles. While a family with young children is making a long automobile trip, those children often become bored, in part because they sit in a back seat and they are too short to see outside scenery past the high seat backs of the front seats. With respect to commercial passenger vehicles, the need is manifested by the desire of a passenger to be entertained with programming other than that provided through a system permanently installed in the vehicle. In either of these situations, the possibility of easily removing an entertainment system from the vehicle is, at very least, desirable. Of course, in the context of a commercial vehicle, removal from the vehicle is essential. Identification of a market for such products led to development of the present invention.
In the context of the present discussion, the term xe2x80x9centertainment devicexe2x80x9d is taken to include devices such as compact disk players (CD players), digital video disk players (DVD players), laptop computers, global positioning systems (GPS devices), video games such as those made by Nintendo, Sega or Sony, and other similar devices. Interpretation of the term must be inclusionary, specifically including such similar or related devices not specifically mentioned herein. Many entertainment devices are provided with a viewing screen as an integral feature thereof. The present invention is particularly suited to use with such devices, but not limited thereto; thus, the use of the term xe2x80x9centertainment devicexe2x80x9d should not be limited thereto. A wide variety of entertainment devices is commercially available; they constitute part of the current invention to the extent that the present invention is specifically intended to be used in conjunction with such entertainment devices.
Hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9centertainment systemxe2x80x9d is taken to comprise an entertainment device and means for securing such a device in a passenger vehicle, such that it may be conveniently used by one or more passengers. The term is also taken to include means for protecting and carrying the entertainment device outside the passenger vehicle.
Prior art in the field of entertainment systems has followed development of entertainment devices. Early entertainment systems incorporate television sets having cathode ray tubes (CRT TVs). Weinblatt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,110) disclosed an entertainment system in which apparatus for securing a TV and VCR inside an automobile is laid over the back of a front seat of the automobile. Development of a CRT TV with a videotape cassette recorder/player (VCR) incorporated led to the invention by Landy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,189) of a device for securing such a combination device into an automobile. Perkins (U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,448) discloses a means of securing such a device to the backs of two front seats of an automobile. Development of liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions and monitors led to inventions by Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,299) and Meritt (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,092,705 and 6,216,927) of devices that secure the combination of an LCD display and a playback device, such as a VCR or DVD player, into an automobile. Meritt""s ""927 patent also discloses apparatus for securing a game-type entertainment device having a case with a substantially vertical orientation to a front seat of an automobile. However, Meritt makes no provision for an entertainment device having a substantially horizontal orientation, and a hinged lid, where a viewing screen is incorporated in that hinged lid. Such devices, which include portable DVD players and laptop computers, are fully self-contained, having sufficient capability of their internal batteries to permit extended use without external power. Of course, such devices may be operated on external power to extend operating time. Meritt""s teachings are inapplicable to such entertainment devices.
Meritt""s ""927 patent contains a summary of development of devices relating to his invention, which summary is germane to the present invention. Thus, the disclosures thereof are incorporated herein by reference.
Portable, or laptop, computers have been designed for operation while the user balances the computer on his lap. However appropriate such use might be when the user is seated in a chair, doing so in a passenger vehicle creates the potential hazard that the computer may fly uncontrolled in the passenger compartment, in the event of an accident or sudden maneuver. Some of the many inventions relating to protective case for portable computers may serve to alleviate, but not solve, this problem. For example, Jackson (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,148 and 6,269,948) discloses a protective case that the user drapes across his knees, partially securing the computer to his knees. Howard, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,434) discloses a protective case that a user may secure to one wrist by a strap incorporated in the case, while operating the computer with the other hand. Myles et al (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,887,723 and 5,887,777) disclose a protective case that incorporates a strap placed around the neck of a user to support a computer. None of these devices truly address the issue of a computer flying uncontrolled in the passenger compartment, and none are suitable for use by children in the back seat of an automobile.
It is believed that the entertainment system, as set forth herein, is neither taught nor rendered obvious by the prior art cited above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for removably securing an entertainment device inside the passenger compartment of a passenger vehicle. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to secure the entertainment device to the seat back of a front seat of such a passenger vehicle, so that the entertainment device may be conveniently used by an occupant of the rear seat of the passenger vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for removably securing an entertainment device that may secure such a device either behind one front seat, or in the space between two front seats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for protecting the entertainment device, both while it is secured in a passenger vehicle and while it is being transported and/or stored outside the passenger vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such means in a compact form that can be conveniently stored with the entertainment device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a means for securing in the passenger compartment of a passenger vehicle any sort of entertainment device such as compact disk players (CD players), digital video disk players (DVD players), laptop computers, global positioning systems (GPS devices), and video games, and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for removably securing an entertainment device to any type of front seat, whether the seat has a high back, a movable head restraint, or neither of these design features.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a means for holding and carrying accessories that may be used with an entertainment device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an entertainment system that may be positioned, as desired, for easy use by occupants of the rear seat of a passenger vehicle.
The entertainment system of the present invention, as described herein, accomplishes these and other objectives through a novel combination of design concepts and embodiments thereof. The system comprises an entertainment device and a suspension platform. Specifically, the suspension platform comprises at least three panels, connected edge-to-edge, so that the panels may be arranged to form a sort of rigid triangular tube. The suspension platform may alternatively be arranged in a flat configuration with the entertainment device therewithin. In the triangular configuration, the interior of the suspension platform, and the entertainment device secured thereto, are exposed for the convenience of the user. At least one strap is provided to secure the suspension platform to the back of one front seat (or both front seats) of a passenger vehicle. The straps are of sufficient length to encircle the front seat(s) of a passenger vehicle, and adjustable in length; they may be separated from the suspension platform for convenient storage. To secure the suspension platform to one front seat, two straps may suffice. To secure the suspension platform between two front seats, at least three straps will normally be required.
It should be noted that although the term xe2x80x9csuspension platformxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe one element of the present invention, and properly so, for that element does provide a platform by which an entertainment device may be supported in a passenger vehicle, that same element may also act as a protective case while the entertainment device is stored or transported.
In order to collect and carry the accessories that may be used with an entertainment device, a large storage bag, of sufficient size to carry the suspension platform with the entertainment device therewithin, along with those accessories, is also provided.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, and the appended claims and drawings. It should be noted that like reference symbols in the drawings and related text indicate the same or similar components.